Plum Bail Bonds
by MiaMoyes
Summary: Major a/u... it's not the typical Plum in charge of Plum Bail Bonds...
1. Chapter 1

Frank POV

"What would the neighbors think? Stephanie let that Morelli boy get fresh with her, she needs to be grounded Frank. She needs to be punished for not being a good 'burg girl Frank don't you see what she's doing to me?" my wife of the past 10 years just ranted to me. I couldn't say a thing I sat there stunned for a moment, then my senses came back to me.

"She's a six year old little girl for Christ sake Helen. What do you think she did wrong was actually her being sexually abused. If you can't see that or fault her for it then I only have three words for you. FUCK AND YOU!" I gathered my little pumpkin into my arms and left the house that day never to return.

That was almost 24 years ago, I raised Stephanie with the help of my family. Helen raised Valerie to be her perfect clone, through our divorce I found out that Valerie was never my child. Seems like Helen got herself a little action before we got married, I always wondered why Valerie was born early. Only the Lord and Helen know who the father is and she's so far down a whiskey bottle these days I don't think she has anymore brain cells left to remember who really knocked her up.

Which isn't such a bad thing since her and her crazy family can't influence MY daughter with their weird 'Burg ways. Not to say my family isn't crazy, I come from a VERY large and loud Italian family. Trust me we are all about the family when it comes to the Italians. So I was very thankful for the help that they have given me and Stephanie through the years.

Stephanie bloomed under the guidance of my family. My father and mother, aka Pappa (only Steph calls him that the rest of the grand-kids call him Nonni) and Nonna fell in love with my daughter the moment she was born with her big blue eyes and even bigger personality. My twin sister, Sarina was the mother to Steph that Helen never was, she took my daughter under her wing while she was raising her own kids thank god I found a house next to hers and her husband, who just so happened to be my best friend Joe Juniak the now mayor of Trenton.

Family is a really big connection with Italians, my Uncle Harry is known on the street as Harry the Hammer is my mother's brother. Yea stereotypical Jersey Italians we've got connections to the mob, but hey he's my Uncle so what. I got my job as postmaster on my own merits! No the only help he showed towards me and mine was to Stephanie. When she was 10 she declared herself wonder woman and tried to fly. She jumped off the roof of my house and broke her arm. Uncle Harry thought that took some major guts so he always kept an eye on her while she was growing up, she had protection.

That protection has come in really handy two times, that scum sucking Morelli boy that abused my Steph tried to rape her when she was working late at the tasty pastry when my pumpkin was 16. Luckily he had some of his guys make a drive by to make sure she got home safely and were able to stop that piece of shit from getting his way with her. Uncle Harry made sure that Morelli scum learned a lesson, disfigured and broke his leg so bad he couldn't get into the Navy like he wanted. Heard he's trying to get into the Grizolli family by scheming and scamming down on Stark Street. No good for nothing Morelli, just like his worthless alcoholic abusive father.

The most recent protection was after she graduated from Douglass College, he set her up with her own business, Plum Bail Bonds. I'm not to thrilled with her dealing with some of the riff raff of Trenton society but I have been promised that this business is above board and there is no mob connection to it even with Uncle Harry backing it. He said that she has done such a great job running it that it is in the black, he just sits back and collects his portion of the profits. Not that there was any doubts my Stephanie is brilliant!

A/N: This is an A/U if you haven't figured that out, which means that I'm toying with the characters "THAT" woman created and putting them in a whole new ball game (aka story). So if you are here looking for infringement money then BAHAHAHA good luck with that. If you are here looking for a Babe story then I hope you enjoy this story that has been in my head for YEARS!


	2. Chapter 2

SPOV

Life throws at you some good and some bad days. Today is definitely falling into the bad category for me. First that little snooze button on my alarm some how ended up being an off button and I overslept. Then it just snowballed into rushing around trying to get ready and burning myself on the flat iron, I wanted to support the sleek powerful business woman for my meeting this afternoon, but picking it up after it being plugged in for 10 seconds I realized that wasn't going to be happening. So I decided to go the other way with my hair, big and curly.

I tried to get dressed in a hurry and nothing was making me feel "put together' so I just went with my skinny leg black suit with a white fitted button down shirt. Typical, I know but it'll have to do because I don't have time to go rifling through my closet. I do manage to find my tried and true black Louboutin's, knowing that those red soles were going to be flashing when I walked I felt a bit of the power that I wanted too.

I don't have time this morning to make my usual smoothie so I figured I'd make the girls happy and pick up some donuts. You would think after being attacked at the Tasty Pastry I wouldn't step foot in there again. But my Daddy took me back in there the next week and he showed me all the things and places I could use against my attacker. After that anywhere we went Daddy started expanding my 'situational awareness' training. Then part of the deal Daddy & Uncle Harry made when I went to intern at one of the legit business that Unc owned was that I learn self defense. Hence the beginning of the end of my terrible eating habits. You just can't maintain any stamina for training when you're binging on crap food. So I only get the good stuff when it's absolutely necessary. So with the downward spiral that this day is headed into total craptastic I figured a little of sugar stuff won't kill me.

The girls loved the donuts, especially since the boss bought them. My office manager is Connie Rosolli, her family is tied to my family in the wink wink 'family' way. They are a bit protective of her so when her grandfather asked Unc a favor getting Connie out of harm's way Unc asked if I could take her in, what's a girl to do say no to the man who set her up for life? Nope, sorry that didn't happen so that's how she became my office manager. We've worked out a system so that one of us is always on-call, never know when someone is going to need to be bailed out.

That's how I meet my file clerk Lula, she was one of my regular bailee's for prostitution. After she was brutally attacked she asked for my help getting out of the game a few months ago. I've not seen a whole lot of hustle out of her, but I figure it was because she was healing from her wounds. But now it's been almost three months and I don't see her improving any, she just sits there flipping through magazines commenting about everyone and everything. She even tries to sidetrack Connie from doing her work. Thankfully Connie knows better. Luckily for me Lula is still within her 90 day probation period and I can let her go without having to document it too much, even though I have already documented everything.

After meeting a prospective bounty hunter later this morning, that Connie asked me to interview, I'm going to have to let Lula go, that's just going to make this day get better, not. Of course 20 minutes later I have spilled my white mocha latte down myself am reduced to changing into a outfit of in reserve outfit I keep in my office, just in case. This day just keeps sucking.

A/N: This is an A/U if you haven't figured that out, which means that I'm toying with the characters "THAT" woman created and putting them in a whole new ball game (aka story). So if you are here looking for infringement money then BAHAHAHA good luck with that. If you are here looking for a Babe story then I hope you enjoy this story that has been in my head for YEARS!


	3. Chapter 3

RPOV

I walk through the offices of Plum Bail Bonds and give a nod to Connie, I met her while I was mediating a deal between the Rosolli's and Ramos. It was a relationship that was getting so bloody the alphabet agencies asked me have them find a common ground other than the deaths they were causing.

That was a long case of long family grudges that had to be worked through, fortunately do the timing the Grizzoli family decided to make their move to becoming the number one family, that united the other two families find common ground. During all of the negotiations and interviews with the families to ensure no loose ends were left untied she told me about her job as office manager for Plum Bail Bonds. I found it interesting that it was owned by Harry the Hammer but operated by a woman. Having investigated Plum Bail Bonds incase I needed to deal with it while handling the Rosolli/Ramos deal. During the preliminary search on it I found that it was a legit business. Needless to say when the Grizzoli situation popped up I didn't delve too much further into Plum Bail Bonds.

Once everything had settled down I started working on my own business plan for Rangeman Security. Thanks to that previous dealing I started making a name for myself in Trenton, but I needed more I needed to flex my badass muscles so to speak and thought there was nothing like picking up some FTAs to help make a name for myself and my company. So I contacted Connie and asked if they had a position open for a bounty hunter. After a few days she called me to tell me I had a interview here at the office of Plum Bail Bonds at 1145.

After acknowledging Connie, I took in the rest of the room. The office decor was warm, modern with a touch of feminine feel. The colors weren't the obvious pinks that I would think the managed and operated by women but instead took the name of the business and had touches of purple which I guess is called plum mixed with greys and black that dressed the typical row of filing cabinets, desks, chairs and a sitting area.

Sitting on the couch in the sitting area is an eye sore of a woman that breaks the tranquil feel the office presents. "She's in there and is expecting you" Connie says breaking me out of the horror that is the woman sitting on the couch. I look at Connie and she nods at the door that is straight across from her desk. I walk over and give a quick rap to the door while opening and walking in since Connie said she was expecting me.

SPOV

As soon as I am down to my underwear changing into my blue sheath dress, there is a knock on the door as it opens. I turn quickly to tell one of the girls not to enter but in walks one of the prettiest manliest man I've ever seen. I don't know how he can be pretty and manly at the same time but somehow this dichotomy is achieved all in this man. He is dressed for danger over a body that is made for sin, with that being said I figure this is my potential bounty hunter that Con begged me to interview. She told me the visual I got would more than make up for my time if I wasn't impressed with the capabilities that he offered.

I see him give me the once over as I have given him, which leads me into remembering I am standing here in my underwear so I step into my dress and bring it up my body to put my arms through the holes made for them. I turn around and look over my shoulder down to my zipper meeting his eyes asking him without needing words to zip my dress.

A/N: This is an A/U if you haven't figured that out, which means that I'm toying with the characters "THAT" woman created and putting them in a whole new ball game (aka story). So if you are here looking for infringement money then BAHAHAHA good luck with that. If you are here looking for a Babe story then I hope you enjoy this story that has been in my head for YEARS!


	4. Chapter 4

SPOV

With a slow, hesitant movement I felt my zipper moving up with his finger caressing my skin, it was a very sensual moment to share with a stranger. Once he was finished I walked over to where I had taken my Louie's off to put them back on, thankfully I had already placed my previous outfit into my bag. I turned back around to this face this adonis, extended my hand to introduce myself as if none of this had ever happened.

"Hello, I am Stephanie Plum, I'm the Plum in Plum Bail Bonds, and I am hoping you are my prospective bounty hunter, or else Connie and I are going to be having a much larger conversation about letting anyone into my office without properly notifying me." Good I said that with an even tone in my voice that isn't showing that I am affected by his large warm hand that was holding mine.

"Ricardo Carlos Manoso, I am known as Ranger and yes I am your new bounty hunter." damn he's a cocky son of a ….

"Why don't you have a seat, tell me about yourself then _I'll_ decide if I want you or not." I gestured to the seat in front of my desk for him to take while I walked around to my chair.

"Oh I know you'll want me…" He says as he lowers himself to the seat, I just gave him my patten get over yourself look, the one I usually give to Lula when she starts talking about how she's a bodacious full figured woman.

"I am a US Army Airborne Ranger," he continued like he wasn't full of himself, "I still have some commitments that will take me away occasionally but I will ensure that I leave you with a back up so you that you will always be satisfied by me."

"I want to thank you for your service to our country, for the freedom of every person our country. But having said that, there is a different skill set from being a soldier to being a bounty hunter. What makes me think you can handle hunting down a wiley skip?"

"Babe, I've got more training than just the Rangers, that was just my initial training when I was full time active duty. I've got skills you can't even imagine and I'm sure that if you'd like a one on one demonstration I'll be more than up to showing you what I've got."

Once I let the first giggle loose I couldn't control the hysterical laughing that followed. I finally got myself under control enough to answer him. "Seriously I'm italian, I don't think your sexual innuendos are going to be enough to get me on my back and you in between my legs. So why don't you knock that shit off and try getting this very unprofessional interview back into the professional realm? Because I've got to tell you your chances at being my go to bounty hunter is not looking so good."

RPOV

I can't believe the crap that is coming out my mouth, I sound like my horndog cousin Santos, this is just unbelievable. I want to blame her for being in her underwear when I came in but I can't because it was my fault that I didn't wait for the go ahead to enter her office. This fuck up is all on me, come on soldier get it together. I stand up and walk out the door while closing it behind me. I turn back around to knock on it and wait for her to acknowledge me.

"Enter" she says, then I walk back into her domain and stand at the position of attention in front of her desk like I would for any commanding officer I was reporting too.

"Ms Plum, I am Ricardo Carlos Manoso, otherwise known as Ranger and I am here to interview for a bounty hunter position, if it is still available."

A/N: This is an A/U if you haven't figured that out, which means that I'm toying with the characters "THAT" woman created and putting them in a whole new ball game (aka story). So if you are here looking for infringement money then BAHAHAHA good luck with that. If you are here looking for a Babe story then I hope you enjoy this story that has been in my head for YEARS!


	5. Chapter 5

SPOV

I thought it over for a second, "Yes the position is still open Mr. Manoso."

"Please call me Ranger." He said, his face was void of emotion.

"No, my father was in the Rangers and I'm not calling you the unit that he served in that is quite disrespectful to all those that have served as they are all Rangers." I told him emphatically.

"I'm sorry Ms. Plum, I mean no disrespect for those that came before me, served with me and have yet to become a Ranger. I received this nickname while I trained with the Seals and it seems to have stuck. Plus I hope to use it as a warning to those I hope to bring in because they were failures to appear, therefore leaving you out of some money." There was a sincerity in his eyes, that made me believe him.

"Be that as it may, I'm not calling you Ranger, so Mr. Manoso it is."

"That seems to be a bit too formal if I do get to work for you, how about Carlos that is what my family calls me." He came up with a compromise I could work with, it seems he thinks quickly on his feet, that's a good thing to have in this profession.

"Fine, and no one really calls me Ms Plum, Stephanie will be do." We sat through a totally professional interview, we briefly went over his credentials then we went straight to the scenario portion of the interview. I gave him different scenarios to see what his response would be and they were all technically correct answers, But this was all done in the safety of my office the true test is if he can bring in the skips. I have to admit that his 180 he did after I called him out on his crap is what made me change my mind about this guy.

I gave him the folder of one of my irregular regulars as a test, Wiley Wiles. I really can't believe what people call their kids. Seriously how did his parents not expect him to whip out his willy all the time. Which results in his arrest left and right as he yanks on his left and right? I really need to call Daddy about this one. I sure we will get a chuckle and that's the best way to end the craptastic day that I've had is to spend some time with my father.

As the phone rang, I remembered I needed to fire Lula before the day is out and time is ticking. The phone kept ringing so I sent Dad a text, 'Dinner at Aunt Sar's?'. While I waited for his response. I stuck my head out of my office, "Connie can I see you in my office for a few minutes?"

As soon as the words are out my mouth, it starts Lula's mouth…. "Ohhh yous in trouble, getting called to the principal's office." Connie rolled her eyes as she stepped away from her desk towards my office. I decided to let the comment go.

I made it back to sit at my desk by the time that Connie made it into my office. "Please close the door." Again I hear the childish comments from Lula. I grabbed my phone to see if my Dad responded, which he did with a simple response of "1800". I giggle to myself, you can take the guy out of the military but you can't get the military out of the guy. I typed out a quick, "see ya t 6pm." I'm sure that will cause him to shake his head at me.

When I look back up, Connie is seated in the same seat that Carlos was sitting in. I didn't even have to say anything before Connie realized why she was in my office. "I'm sorry Steph, I know I shouldn't have let him walk right into your office without annouce him first to see if you were ready for him to come in. I'm sorry Steph, but did you see him, damn that man is gorgeous and I didn't want to let Lula's big mouth say something totally inappropriate so I told him to go straight in."

"Yah, I saw him and he saw me too. I had just split my coffee and was in the process of getting changed when he walked in. I was in my underwear getting ready to step into my dress. He zipped me up, then started with the innuendos. I was mortified, but wasn't in the mood for the testosterone so I told him to get his act together. And boy did he, when he came back into my office he was a totally different guy. I decided to give him a chance and gave him the Wiles folder."

"OH MY GOD Steph, you gave him Wanky Wiley, that is too funny." She busted out laughing.

A/N: This is an A/U if you haven't figured that out, which means that I'm toying with the characters "THAT" woman created and putting them in a whole new ball game (aka story). So if you are here looking for infringement money then BAHAHAHA good luck with that. If you are here looking for a Babe story then I hope you enjoy this story that has been in my head for YEARS!


	6. Chapter 6

SPOV

"Yup" I giggled.

"I gave him that file for a couple of reasons. One, I need to see how he deals with a bailees that are a little less than conventional. Two, I think this will help with a bit of that ego that he was supporting on the first part of the interview. And lastly, this is going to be good." We both broke out in a full laughter fest.

"Seriously though, don't do it again. I do not want to knowingly put myself in a position again, so as my office manager I'm entrusting that it won't happen again, do we understand each other?"

"Yes, and I am sorry, it won't happen again." She repeats.

"Now, I need you to let Lula in here and while she's here, please gather her personal effects." Her eyebrows went up, much further than I thought was humanly possible.

"Sure Steph" I swear she kind of skipped out of my office like a little girl.

"Yo, white girl, you'se give out raises? Cause Connie sho seems to be happier since she's been in here. Gotta tell you she was all worried cause she let the hot piece walk in here without 'announcing' him. But that man was so fine I don' see what her problem is, I'm sure you were very appreciative of that man seeing as you'se in a different outfit. Tho I's gotta tell you, you are very quiet I didn't hear one bit out there. And what's wit yo four play, why'd that piece of man meat come out of your office only to knock and come back in. I swear you white fokes are weird, I wouldn't know how to pay for that when I was a Ho. So how much you giving me for being the fabulousness that I am?" I don't know why I'm surprised at her verbal diarrhea but seriously she has got to go.

"No Lula, I'm not giving raises." I take a breath but that just gave her a chance to start on another tirade.

"Not giving raises, then what's Connie girl all happy like. Oh I know yous given out the 411 on how the man meat was. I don't know why you had to bring us in separately but like I's said yous white fokes are weird. So I don' see your desk as a mess did you do it on the desk or on the couch over there? Nah, you to vanilla to go at standing up, yous a missionary girl if I'd ever seen one. So how big was he, 9 inches maybe even 10?" She starts fanning herself with her hand like she was having a hot flash.

"Lula, stop, you are being extremely inappropriate and that's what I want to talk to you about, your inappropriateness and unprofessional-ism here is what has led me to this decision. As you know you are still within your 90 day probation period. I brought you in here it inform you that you will no longer be employed at Plum Bail Bonds. I have found through some of my contacts another position for you at the dog track, if you want. Unfortunately, you won't be able to work in the betting office due to your arrest history, but they can offer you a position working with the dogs."

"FIRED, you'se firing Lula." she yelled and jumped out of her seat and started pacing. "Who the fuck you think you are? Ain't no one ever fired Lula, you ain't shit. Offering me some pity job picking up dog shit. I'm Lula, I'm better than this whole fucking place. Mark my words this is the biggest fucking mistake you little white girl could ever have made! I'll make sure you regret this." I let her yell and scream but as soon as she started threatening me she started throwing things around. I'm not about to let her destroy my livelihood. So I took out the revolver from my desk that Daddy makes keep there and cocked the hammer. I didn't point it at her but the distinctive sound put a stop to her tantrum.

"Good, now that you've got that out of your system. This is what's going to happen, you are going to sign your exit paperwork, while I have Connie bring in your personal belong. Then you will leave, contact the dog track if you want. But from you earlier comments I take it you won't. I wish you well in whatever you do next. I hope you will remember our previous conversations on work environment decorum and start implementing it in your next position."

I gave her the paperwork and described it all to her while she signed. I walked Lula out, while keeping my gun by my side but had already un-cocked it so she couldn't say I held her at gunpoint. It all went the way I told her it would and the rest of the afternoon seemed to go unhitched.

I started wrapping up my days work to head to dinner, when the phone rang. Connie knocked on my door to let me know that Carlos was at the police station with Wiley Wiles and he was wanting to get bonded out again. She didn't have any other information on how it went, but I was impressed that it only took him a few hours to bring in Wanky Wiley.

A/N: This is an A/U if you haven't figured that out, which means that I'm toying with the characters "THAT" woman created and putting them in a whole new ball game (aka story). So if you are here looking for infringement money then BAHAHAHA good luck with that. If you are here looking for a Babe story then I hope you enjoy this story that has been in my head for YEARS!


End file.
